hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heino Ferch
Heino Ferch (born 18 August 1963) is an award-winning German film and television actor, who played Albert Speer in the 2004 film Downfall and for his massive number of roles. The son of a cargo vessel skipper, he was on stage for the first time in his life at the age of 15, while he was still attending grammar school. As a member of the stage ballet company in the musical Can-Can he performed the tumbling acrobatics acts on the stage of the City Theater in his home town of Bremerhaven. During this time, he traveled through Europe as a federal member of the National League of Gymnastics. From 1987 until 2006 Ferch lived in the city of Berlin, a city whose division after World War II and reunification in 1989 is repeatedly reflected in his work as a movie actor („Menteurs“, „The Tunnel, Mord am Meer, The Airlift, The Wall - Berlin 1961 and upcoming in 2008 The Miracle of Berlin). After his wedding in 2005 he moved his main residence to Bavaria. Until 1999 he was in a nine year relationship with actress Suzanne von Borsody. In 2000 he met the daughter of the former under-secretary of state for cultural affairs for the city of Berlin physician Dr. Julia von Pufendorf. From this relationship he fathered a daughter (Louisa, b.2000). In 2002, Heino Ferch met the National League Member of the military eventing squad Marie-Jeanette Steinle at the Bavarian Television Award celebration. Today, Heino Ferch is one of the most popular and prolific actors in Germany. Filmography *Ruhm (2011) .... Ralf Tanner *Operation Kranich (2011) .... Claas Lohmann *Seven Heroes (2006) .... Dominik Lenau *Vater Mutter Mörder (2011) .... Tom Wesnik *Vincent will meer (2010) .... Robert Gellner - Vincents Vater *Hanni & Nanni (2010) .... Georg Sullivan *Das Leben ist zu lang (2010) .... Professor Mohr *Max Schmeling (2010) .... Max Machon *Jerry Cotton (2010) .... Klaus Schmidt *Tod in Istanbul - Jeder hat seinen Preis (2010) .... Mark Kleinert *Der Dschungel (2010) .... Henning Lohmann *Spuren des Bösen (2010) .... Richard Brock *Vision - Aus dem Leben der Hildegard von Bingen (2009) .... Mönch Volmar *Kennedys Hirn (2009) .... Holloway *Entführt (2009) .... Thomas Danner *Krupp - Eine deutsche Familie (Serial TV) (2009) .... Gustav Krupp (47-51 Jahre) *Die Toten vom Schwarzwald (2009) .... Kriminaltechniker Auerbach *The Baader Meinhof Complex (2008) .... Horst Herold's assistant *Wunder von Berlin, Das (2008) .... Jürgen Kaiser *Und Jimmy ging zum Regenbogen (2008) .... Manuel Aranda *Der geheimnisvolle Schatz von Troja (2007) .... Heinrich Schliemann *Meine schöne Bescherung (2007) .... Jan *Ghetto (2006) .... Gens *Max Raabe & Palastorchester - In der Berliner Waldbühne (2006) .... Himself *Mauer - Berlin '61, Die (2006) .... Hans Kuhlke *Auf ewig und einen Tag (2006) .... Jan Ottmann *Hunt for Justice (2005) .... Keller *Luftbrücke - Nur der Himmel war frei, Die (2005) .... General Philipp Turner *Hölle im Kopf (2005) .... Marc Hoffmann *Mord am Meer (2005) .... Anton Glauberg *D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires (2005) .... Athos *Vom Suchen und Finden der Liebe (2005) .... Hermes *Downfall (2004) .... Albert Speer *Freedom2speak v2.0 (2004) .... Himself *Konto, Das (2004) .... Dr. Michael Mühlhausen *Lion, Le (2003) .... Julien Keller *Anwalt und sein Gast, Der (2003) .... Anwalt Weller *Wunder von Lengede, Das (2003) .... Franz Wolbert *Julius Caesar (2002) .... Vercingetorix *Extreme Ops (2002) .... Mark *Napoléon (2002) .... Armand Augustin Louis, Marquis de Caulaincourt *Nachts im Park (2002) .... Steffen Hennings *Mávahlátur - The Seagull's Laughter (2001) .... Björn Theódór *Tunnel, Der (2001) .... Harry Melchior *Marlene (2000) .... Carl Seidlitz *Straight Shooter (1999) .... Volker Bretz *Feuerteufel - Flammen des Todes, Der (1999) .... Peter Bender *The Unscarred (1999) .... Johann *Grüne Wüste (1999) .... Simon *Lola rennt (1998) .... Ronnie *2 Männer, 2 Frauen (1998) .... Nick *Todfeinde - Die falsche Entscheidung (1998) .... Max Klausmann *Single sucht Nachwuchs (1998) .... Robert Breuer *Widows - Erst die Ehe, dann das Vergnügen (1998) .... Vince Travelli *Guardiani del cielo, I (1998) .... Léon *Lucie Aubrac (1997) .... Barbie *Buddies - Leben auf der Überholspur (1997) .... Weber *Schutzengel, Der (1997) .... Marc Bittner *Spiel um dein Leben (1997) .... Plato *Comedian Harmonists (1997) .... Roman Cycowski *Winterschläfer (1997) .... Marco *Koma - Lebendig begraben (1997) .... Franky *Das Leben ist eine Baustelle. (1997) .... Hoffmann *Es geschah am hellichten Tag (1997) .... Bock *Unhold, Der (1996) .... SS Officer Raufeisen *Deutschlandlied (1996) .... Hanno *Wer Kollegen hat, braucht keine Feinde (1995) .... Georg Meier *Küß mich! (1995) .... Johannes *Visum in den Tod - Die Russenhuren (1995) .... Klaus Rittner *Nur der Sieg zählt (1995) .... Thomas Hendrichs *Letzte Kosmonaut, Der (1994) .... *Lauras Entscheidung (1994) .... Wasserverkmeister Galreith *Freundinnen (1994) .... Peter *Baby der schwangeren Toten, Das (1994) .... Michael Brauer *Gefährliche Verbindung (1993) .... Andi *Neues Deutschland (1993) .... (segment Heilige Kühe) *Unmöglicher Lehrer, Ein (1993) .... Ernst *Alles Lüge (1992) .... Representative *Scheidung a la carte (1991) .... Walter *Mocca für den Tiger (1991) .... *...bis Montagmorgen (1991) .... Anjas Freund *Tod kam als Freund, Der (1991) .... *Wer hat Angst vor Rot, Gelb, Blau? (1991) .... Müller *Wedding (1990) .... Klaus *Schloß Königswald (1988) .... Funker *Stars in der Manege (Serial TV) (1959) .... Performer *Polizeiruf 110 - Jutta oder Die Kinder von Damutz (1995) .... *Tatort - Mordnacht (1995) .... Leo Fellner *Polizeiruf 110 - Samstags, wenn Krieg ist (1994) .... *Ein starkes Team (1994) .... Willi *Männer vom K3 - Schützenfest, Die (1988) .... Edgar Awards Adolfe Grimme Award *Adolf Grimme Award for series/miniseries (A Light in Dark Places / Das Wunder von Lengede) Bambi Awards *Bambi Award for national film (Downfall) *Bambi Award for TV event of the year (A Light in Dark Places / Das Wunder von Lengede) Bavarian Film Awards *1997 Special Award (The Harmonists / Comedian Harmonists) Bavarian TV Awards *Bavarian TV Award (Der Tunnel) Golden Camera *Golden Camera (Der Tunnel) Jupiter Award *Jupiter Award (The Wall - Berlin ´61) Trivia *Both Ferch and his co-star Sebastian Koch in Der Tunnel (2001) have played Hitler's architect and Minister for Armaments Albert Speer on different occasions. *Ferch also appeared on Bruno Ganz's side in The Baader Meinhof Complex, where he played the assistant of the German terror expert Horst Herold played by Ganz. Gallery Heino Ferch as Horst Herold's assistant.png|Ferch as Horst Herold's assistant in The Baader Meinhof Complex. Ganz and Ferch Baader Meinhof Complex.png|Ditto, with Ganz as Horst Herold. Category:Actors